Hidden Identity
by Tasuki's Girl
Summary: MWPP. Lily swore she wouldnt go out w/ another boy until her best friend did, but can she keep that promise?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones you don't recognise.  
  
An: This is set in the 5th year of MWPP time. It will have L&J romance but I am fixing the others up as well. It's more a story about the character that I created, at the moment, but I might make it more L/J later on, I don't know. I think this is an original idea but if it is the same as anybody else's it is entirely coincidental.  
Hidden identity  
James and Remus strolled along the corridor on their way to DADA. They were meeting the other two there, as they had to talk to Professor McGonagall about a detention they had received.  
"Did you see the look on her face! Priceless!" James laughed  
  
"I know" Remus giggled " but won't Sirius and Peter be pissed off that we didn't tell them about it?" he questioned  
  
" How could they after that?" he could barley speak from laughter  
  
The both continued to laugh all the way to DADA, which they had with Slytherin.  
  
When they got there they saw Sirius and Peter sitting separately with different people. They looked questionably at them and Sirius nodded towards Professor Vinthly the DADA teacher. A kind man who believed everyone should be friends and always tried to make Slytherin and Gryffindor friends.  
  
"Hello boys, glad you made it. Mr. Black informed me that you might be late." The professor said cheerfully.  
  
He looked around the classroom and his eyes stopped on two girls sitting at a desk in the front row.  
  
Lily Evans and Gladys Merton. The two were very different yet they were the best of friends.  
  
Lily Evans was an excellent student. She was friendly and popular, she was also very pretty. She had long curly fiery red hair and the most entrancing green eyes you had ever seen. She was tall, slim and had curves in all the right places. If you looked at her she could easily pass as eighteen or nineteen despite being only fifteen.  
  
Gladys Merton on the other hand was unusually short and rather plump. She had short-cropped dirty blonde hair, her skin was blotted in spots huge horn-rimmed glasses hid her eyes. She was very quite and reserved, people in her own house's year only knew her because she was lily's friend. She was mostly ignored.  
  
Gladys had transferred to Hogwarts the last term and the girls had become very close.  
  
Lily had changed since meeting Gladys. She had stopped going out with boys and started to concentrate on her schoolwork. She was very protective of Gladys who seemed scared of everyone but lily.  
  
" Miss Evans would you mind moving to that desk over there with Mr. Lupin" the professor asked  
  
Lily stared at him as he was mad and Gladys looked petrified. Lily opened her mouth but nothing came out.  
  
Several Slytherin's sniggered but soon shut up at the glares Sirius and James gave them.  
  
"Come you two, it's not the end of the world it's only one lesson. Hurry up now Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin won't bite." He started to usher her to her new seat.  
  
Lily muttered something and sat down glumly casting worried glances at her friend who was now sitting next to James.  
  
James turned to Gladys once he got his books out and whispered a greeting trying to make her more at ease. This just made her look more scared and he decided it best to leave her alone.  
  
"What's up with her?" Remus asked Lily  
  
"Nothing" she snapped  
  
Remus held his hands up defensively in front of him.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean it the way it sounded" he replied  
  
"No I should be. I didn't mean to snap, it's just she is a really shy person and being around strangers scares her"  
  
Remus nodded his head understandingly and returned listening to the professor who was cheerfully talking about how to defend your self against a Chimaera.  
  
Gladys breathing sped up and her whole body trembled. It was the first time she had to sit next to anyone except Lily and she terrified.  
  
James looked over and was seriously shocked at how his presence was effecting Gladys. He half expected her to keel over and die any minute.  
  
Finally the bell rang and they all exited. James and Remus both watched lily run over to Gladys who was practically in tears and walk off presumably back to their dorm.  
  
" Didn't no you smelt that bad prongsy old boy" Sirius laughed. But he quieted on James and Remus's somber expressions.  
  
"What could possibly make her that scared of sitting next to anyone but lily?" Remus sighed as they walked off  
  
"Something I doubt we'll ever guess" James replied  
An. I know that wasn't the best beginning but carry on reading cos I promise it gets better. Peter doesn't really say much (or nothing in this chapter) but I don't like him so I cant be bothered to give him a big part, lets just pretend he's lost his voice.  
  
Bye 


	2. Chapter Two

An: I'm back! I wasn't sure to continue seeing as I got no reviews (when I wrote this at least) but I decided to carry on any way.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones you don't recognise like Gladys.  
Hidden Identity  
Chapter 2  
Lily and Gladys walked back to the Dorm room, where Lily helped Gladys freshen up for dinner.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Lily asked Gladys concernedly as Gladys excited the bathroom.  
  
She smiled slightly at Lily and sat down next to Lily on her bed. Ever since that day she had been scared.  
  
Marie Hipol a pretty, kind but unfortunately slutty girl came running in with a big smile on her face. She sat down with the two girls oblivious to Gladys downcast expression.  
  
"You are never gonna guess what's happening at dinner!" she cried excitedly.  
  
Lily's eyes widened and Gladys looked at Marie curiously  
  
"Well, rumor has it that an extremely cute guy is gonna be starting. Their gonna sort him at dinner. Isn't that great?" her shrilly voice shouted  
  
Lily smiled. A cute guy starting. Then she remembered Gladys, she had promised herself she wouldn't go out with anyone to Gladys had gotten over her fear and had a boyfriend.  
  
"Damn" she muttered so know one could hear and slowly got up looking at her watch.  
  
"Hey guys dinner is in five minutes we should get going." She said pulling Gladys up off the bed.  
  
The three girls walked down to dinner. One extremely happy, one disappointed, and one once again scared.  
An: ok that was unbelievably short, but I wanted to put dinner in a new chapter so that's why. The next chapter or possibly the next is gonna get really confusing. But the story will really get going from there.  
  
Bye 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognise  
  
An: last chapter was pretty short but hopefully this one will be longer.  
Hidden Identity  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Great hall was soon filled with loud cheerful voices.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his voice, which had become magically enhanced  
  
"Hello students! I hope you have had a good day. I would like to introduce a new student who had just transferred here. (An: I don't know where from so just imagine him from where ever) His name is Josh Viper and he will be in 6th year" He signalled for a tall athletic boy to come forward.  
  
Immediately people began to talk  
  
"He's so cute"  
  
"He's gorgeous"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"Think he has a girlfriend?"  
  
"You think he'll be my boyfriend"  
  
"What's he got that we don't?" James whispered to Sirius as he looked around the room at the swooning girls  
  
"Nothing" he snorted. But as he looked around the room he looked slightly apprehensive.  
  
Josh smirked at the attention he was receiving. He looked around the room and his eyes stopped on certain girls  
  
"They're not to bad here! Some are pretty cute" he thought to himself  
  
He also noticed the few glares he was getting from certain guys. This was gonna be fun. He had to remember why he was here though, he had a job and he had to complete it.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for Josh to sit down on a small stool and he placed the Sorting Hat on his head. Within a second of touching his head it shouted out "Slytherin"  
  
Cheers erupted from the silver and green table and josh smirked even more as he went to sit down.  
  
The Maurderers watched as Josh sat down between Snape and Malfoy  
  
The hall was soon once again full of non-stop talking and the occasionally shriek from the Slytherin table where number of dung bombs had been placed.  
  
"You were right he is seriously cute," Lily said turning to Marie  
  
"Too bad he's in Slytherin" she sighed  
  
James looked at Lily and shook his head and rolled his eyes  
  
"What?" she asked starring at James  
  
"I just didn't think a girl like you would go all pathetic over a guy like him" he waved his hand casually gesturing over to Josh  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked her eyes turning to slits  
  
James not reading the danger signs carried on " well your just acting all pathetic an" he was cut off by a sharp kick from Remus who gave him the 'shut up' look  
  
He smiled apologetically at Lily and looked down into his food not looking up to meet her glaring face.  
  
Gladys patted Lily's arm and helped her calm down  
  
"Boys" she muttered and continued to eat her chicken.  
  
After Dinner Lily sat in the common room studying her History of Magic. Gladys had gone to bed as she was really tired and her other friends were in numerous different places.  
  
She heard loud laughing and turned to see Peter jumping up and down on a table  
  
She walked over to Sirius, James and Remus and asked what was going on.  
  
"Well we had some itching powder left over from last Saturday and we were gonna use it on Snape but when I passed it to Sirius he dropped it and it went flying all over Peter" James laughed  
  
"Accident" Lily said nodding "riiiight"  
  
"That's what's so funny, it really was an accident" Sirius wheezed  
  
Lily shook her head, but one look at Peter and she dissolved into fits of laughter along with the boys.  
  
Lily was a friend with the Maurderes they all hung out occasionally but they never really talked that much.  
  
That was what she liked about being in Gryffindor not that you don't talk much but everyone was friends with everyone. Well she was at least.  
  
After the laughter settled down they sat down round the fire.  
  
"Hey lily" James said softly  
  
"Hmm" she said gazing into the fire  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you at dinner. What I meant was your really clever and nice not like some of those slutty bitches. I guess I just never realised that would have the same kind of crushes as them" he said  
  
"I mean that in a good way" he said quickly as he saw lily come towards him.  
  
But unexpectedly she gave him a hug. His apology all though somewhat jumbled had been sweet.  
  
"That's ok" she pulled away and smiled "night" she said and she left.  
  
"Oookay Lily just hugged you, am I missing something?" Remus inquired.  
  
"It was just a friendly hug," James said defensively  
  
"Suuuuuuure, hey whenever I hug a hot girl it's just cos I'm friendly. Yep I don't feel the slightest thing." Sirius said sarcastically  
  
"Whatever guys" James said. But he had to admit it was pretty nice Lily hugging him.  
  
Lily climbed into bed and was just about to fall asleep when something hit her  
  
" I hugged James" she shrieked  
  
An: How was that? I tried to add in a little bit of L/J, and introduce the new character. The next chapter I promise will be really good and hopefully unexpected.  
  
Bye 


End file.
